


At the Beach

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Transformer Sparklings, student and mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Perceptor takes Shatter to the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://silveriss.livejournal.com/profile)[silveriss](http://silveriss.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page. also, its been a while since i took Ecology in _high school_ , so i honestly can't remember if i got my terminology right.

Shatter stared in awe at the ocean spread before them. Perceptor smiled at the sparkling’s stunned expression; it was refreshing to be reminded that there were still amazing things to be found in the universe. When Shatter’s awed expression turned into a joyous smile, the scientist knew he had chosen the perfect place to bring the young Seeker for some real field research.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked.

“It’s so big!” Shatter replied. “And so pretty!”

Perceptor stared out across the sand to the ocean. He hadn’t really considered the aesthetics of the water before, but it would be inappropriate to ignore them now when Shatter was so enthralled. The sunlight sparkled off the water just so, almost giving the gently moving liquid the appearance of a gemstone. “It is pretty,” the scientist agreed. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

Shatter gave him a quizzical look.

Perceptor smiled again. It was becoming a familiar expression again, around the sparkling at least. “I have, over the years, become accustomed to thinking of water only as two parts hydrogen to one part oxygen. I have never thought of it as something that could be considered pretty before.”

The Seeker looked away briefly, obviously thinking that statement over. He was frowning when he looked back up. “That’s so sad. Everything on this planet is beautiful!”

“Show me,” the scientist replied.

Shatter grabbed his hand and pulled him across the sand. His face was set in determined lines as he searched the sand and rocks for something. When they came across a series of puddles on the surface of a rock not terribly far from the water line, the sparkling stopped with a smile.

He pointed down at the puddles. “They’re called tide pools. They get left behind when the tide goes out and support their own small ecosystems, completely free of the rest of the ocean.”

Perceptor knelt down next to the sparkling so he could get a better look. Shatter had obviously been doing some research without him, if he knew more about this sort of micro-ecosystem than he did. He gave the sparkling an approving smile. “Tell me more.”  



End file.
